


"I Love You."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, I Love You, M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer just wants to hear Sam scream 'til his throat is ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You."

“Say it.” The whip comes down again. And again. And again.

 

Sam tries, honest to God _tries._ All that comes out is a wet, garbled moan. _Blood,_ he thinks drowsily. _I’m drowning in it._

 

Gabriel’s honey-sweet laugh fills his ears. “You’re gonna have to heal him at least a little if you want him to talk.”

 

The whip comes down harder. “Say it!”

 

“Lucifer,” he whimpers.

 

Lucifer lets out a frustrated shout and throws the whip away. “Say. It,” he growls as he pulls Sam up and claims his lips in a brutal kiss, biting and growling and ripping and tearing at the human’s mouth.

 

Sam gasps as a fresh burst of iron-rich blood fills his mouth. He swallows, and swallows, and swallows until his newest wound stops bleeding. “I’m sorry,” he cries. “I’m sorry, please, please, no, yes, need, hungrythirstyplease, please, yes, more, Lucifer, please, Gabriel, let me come, please, need, bad, hurts, harder, faster, I love you, n-”

 

“That’s it,” Lucifer purrs. “I knew you’d get there eventually. Such a good little toy, trying so hard for your new God. Again, baby.”

 

“I love you,” Sam whispers. “I love you, I love you, I love you-”

 

“Louder!” Lucifer orders. “I want all of Hell to hear.”

 

“I love you!” Sam yells.

 

“Louder. Wreck your throat for me, little one. Let everyone in the world know how much you love me.”

 

“I love you!” Sam shouts.

 

“Louder, Sam. Reach for the sky. Let Heaven know who owns you.”

 

Sam throws his head back and _screams,_ over and over and over again until blood is pouring from his mouth and down his chin and pooling at the base of his neck.

 

Lucifer’s laugh fills him up and grounds him and he lets himself fall in love just a little more. “I love you, too, Sammy.”


End file.
